In a packaging device of the first patent document identified below, a sealing device and a cutter are separate from each other. In this device, since the cutter and the sealer are separate from each other, a phase shift (displacement) occurs therebetween, lowering the precision of the positional relationship between a sealed area and a cut portion.
In the fusing device of the second patent document identified below, a disc-shaped ultrasonic horn and a cutter are provided around a single drum. Therefore, fusion cannot be done in a direction along the rotation axis of the drum. Moreover, the second patent document fails to disclose performing the welding by ultrasonic vibrations and the cutting by a cutter at staggered times.
In the fusing device of the third patent document identified below, a heat sealer and a cutter are provided around a single drum. However, the device of the third patent document is not for applying ultrasonic vibrations to a sheet-like material.
[First Patent Document] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-151208 (paragraphs 0005 and 0006, FIG. 7)
[Second Patent Document] Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 06-009927 (paragraphs 0020 to 0022, FIG. 1)
[Third Patent Document] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 4-6010 (claims, upper-right column of page 3, FIG. 1)